The Business Man and The Ape
"The Business Man and The Ape" is the 6th episode of Season Five and the 66th episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. Overview With Mario away on his journey to Professor Oak, our heroes begin to plan their next move against Ganondorf and his villains. Synopsis The Darkness is asleep by the Abandoned Shed, waiting for an answer to his proposal. Then Luigi and Wario show up and agree to let the Darkness work with them. The Darkness grants them use of his pirates, but warns them not to underestimate Ganon and his team, informing them that Scott Masterson is on his way to New York to take over the world's economy. The Darkness suggests they send someone to stop him, then leaves to catch up on his reading. Wario asks Luigi if they should trust Darkness, who reminds Wario that this was his idea. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Yoshi are in the midst of a conversation, which is indecipherable — even to Ness, who then tells Donkey Kong that Luigi is looking for him. The gorilla meets with Luigi, who tells him to stop Scott before he reaches New York and Donkey leaves to do so. Wario returns from eating a taco to inform Luigi that Zubashi plans on attacking their base in 2 days and that the Darkness has hired a "super pirate" to help take care of Zubashi once and for all. This "super pirate" named Captain Morgan then arrives, introducing himself as the "drunkest pirate in all of the seven-and-a-half seas". However, Luigi isn't reassured by this. At the Bay's base, Ken arrives to inform the Darkness of Nox Decious' intent of taking him down himself. Unworried, the Darkness orders the General to inform Morgan and the pirates of the upcoming ninja attack. The General leaves to do so and Ken asks Darkness what they should do in the days before the attack. The Darkness suggests Ken make up with Ryu as they will be working together now. Despite Ken's initial hesitance, the Darkness orders him to do so anyway. After Ken leaves, the Darkness searches his coat for his Entertainment Weekly, which is nowhere to be found. Decious, Zubashi, and Gangles are then shown to be reading it at their base. Scott is walking down the road when he is intercepted by Donkey Kong. Scott is glad to see him as he now gets the chance to kill him. Donkey suggests that Scott is taking out his anger because of his childhood struggles, which angers him, as his father left to become a circus performer when he was 5 years old. Donkey Kong keeps insisting, despite Scott constantly trying to shut him up. Finally, Scott breaks down and the gorilla hugs him as he cries. Later on, Wario meets with Luigi and informs him that Captain Morgan is passed out drunk on rum. Luigi tells him to get Morgan plenty of coffee and water, as Wario points out, to offset his hangover. Luigi then asks Wario how Mona is doing. Wario tells Luigi that she is worrying too much, but she'll be fine. When Luigi asks about Waluigi and if Wario put the extra blankets on his bed, however, Wario tells Luigi that, with all of the battles, he lost track of time and forgot to do laundry. Waluigi is then shown, still comatose, and now covered in dirty laundry. Luigi asks Wario why he has laundry, as he wears the same thing every day. Wario then reminds Luigi that he does the same. Luigi concurs and tells Wario to go deal with Morgan. Elsewhere, Scott is telling Donkey Kong about his childhood; about how his mother sold him into slavery and how he then ran away with the aspiration to, one day, run the global market. Donkey is understanding, and Scott tries to make up with him. Instead, Donkey Kong knocks Scott unconscious and leaves while singing "California Girls" to himself and dancing. Scott is then taken by cannibals and killed to become a part of their stew. Ganon senses that Masterson is dead, now believing him not to be as strong as he thought he was. Pauline reminds Ganon that Scott went against orders, but he disregards this, as Mario and the others are not a threat, despite Donkey Kong's victory over Scott. Pauline suggests that they might be, which Ganon takes as her questioning him. Pauline takes back her speculation, much to Ganon's relief, as he does not want to have to eliminate another Legion member. Ganon then orders Pauline to kill Mona as a message to the Mushroom Force. Pauline then leaves to do so. Appearances Characters * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ganondorf / Captain Morgan * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) / General * Eric Porter as Ken Masters * Tim Muller as Ness * Rich Alvarez as Darkness * Scott Otter as Scott Masterson * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline Locations * Mario's Backyard * The Mailbox * The Legion of Villains' Base Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * For the first time, the Mushroom Force and Bay of Darkness begin to work together. * Scott Masterson is killed. * Morgan makes his debut. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the first episode of the series not to feature Mario at all since "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?". * This is the first episode in the season to not show Solid Snake, Mario, Brock, and Gary. * The "Daddy didn't love me!" line may be a reference to Austin Powers in Goldmember. * This episode is Scott Masterson's last appearance due to Scott Otter only able to show up for 1 day of shooting during Season Five. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhYvtO02lyE Category:Season Five